


Escape

by psghayleaux



Category: The Osiris Child (2017)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: What if they got a happy ending? Or at least a happier ending. Maybe fleshed out into a more detailed fic in the future.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ginger_Sutherland](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Sutherland) and our fandom of two.

Kane manages to avoid the bullets ripping through the bus. His guilt somewhat abated by his speech to Indi. Indi never has to see her father’s lifeless eyes staring at her from the floor of the bus.

The three of them make themselves small enough that they make it out alive.

Sy carries Indi on their desperate run to the bunker. Kane has their backs, gun in hand.

Indi still runs ahead to open the bunker hatch. But with both Kane and Sy armed the creatures never get close enough to infect either of them.

Locked safely away just in time to avoid the black they all share a look of relief.

Kane’s eyes linger on Sy, unsure how he will ever be able to express his gratitude to the other man for ensuring that his daughter is safe. That he was safe.

Kane had fully intended to sacrifice himself so they could make it to safety. 

He had, after all, worked for the corporation who’d done this. And even before that he’d been a far from perfect man.

***

Neither of the men was sure how they’d ended up like this. Hiding in the dusty reaches of the bunker that Indi was unlikely to frequent. Fucking furtively as though someone, Indi, was about to pop out of a dark corner and interrupt them. It may have started with Kane’s lingering glance the day they’d locked themselves away. It may have started the moment Sy pulled him from the lake.

They didn’t bother to think about it more than they had too.

***

Indi wasn’t stupid, she knew or at least had an idea, what Kane and Sy got up to when they vanished for an hour or two. She let them continue thinking she had no idea. It was easier on all of them if the polite fiction remained.

***

Sy was unsure how he felt about what was going on with him and Kane. Well, that wasn’t entirely correct. He enjoyed himself thoroughly, and then doubted everything afterward.

He wasn’t even sure if he liked Kane in moments of personal honesty. They didn’t really know each other, not really. They never talked about their lives before.

Kane probably still thought he’d been a nurse at the prison and not a prisoner. He wasn’t sure he wanted Kane to know the truth. He wasn’t sure he wanted Kane’s truths either.

Sy suspected it might ruin their partnership of convenience. And it wasn’t like they could leave the bunker.

Or Indi. Kane certainly wasn’t going to leave his daughter again. And Sy had grown fond of her himself. Not as a replacement for his own daughter, but as a daughter nonetheless.

And so they continued on in their unspoken alliance, doing their best for Indi. Helping keep her mind off the fact they were trapped in the bunker with no way of knowing if they’d ever find a way off the planet, if anyone would investigate the beacon they’d set.

When Indi was asleep or engrossed in something they’d keep distracting each other with mouths and bodies, snatching moments of pleasure and peace with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this movie as it was. However, I also liked the idea that maybe Indi didn't end up trapped in a bunker with a person who'd become something else directly after loosing her father.


End file.
